Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a imagen destacada
Historial de imágenes y recientemente programadas Antes de sugerir una imagen revisa en la siguiente página que no haya sido usada. *Historial de imágenes Imágenes recientemente programadas *Batalla de Coruscant (Guerras Clon) (Semana 43 de 2009) A Favor # 19:20 9 oct 2009 (UTC) #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:22 9 oct 2009 (UTC) #--Lop-Har Kela 03:31 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *El inicio del Episodio III. *Sin embargo, no es la Segunda Batalla de Coruscant.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:22 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Imágenes propuestas Instrucciones Batalla de Geonosis (2) A Favor # 12:16 27 sep 2009 (UTC) #--Skywalker 19:42 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *La primera batalla de las Guerras Clon. *Debe de haber una imagen más clara, creo yo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:49 27 sep 2009 (UTC) *Y si quieres mostrar a la batalla pon a la batalla. 23:24 27 sep 2009 (UTC) ::Te tengo una mejor, y más nítida: center|300px 20:11 20 oct 2009 (UTC) *Yo también propongo ésta últiam imagen para la Batalla de Geonosis, en dado caso la propuesta se debería llamar los Sobrevivientes de Geonosis, dos casos distintos--Lop-Har Kela 00:17 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Muerte de Qui-Gon (4) A Favor # 12:16 27 sep 2009 (UTC) #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:49 27 sep 2009 (UTC) # 20:02 2 oct 2009 (UTC) # 20:11 20 oct 2009 (UTC) En contra #Si se ha de mostrar una imagen del duelo, que sea del duelo contra Maul, no de la muerte de Qui-Gon. 17:47 27 sep 2009 (UTC) *Tal vez, pero esta imagen es bastante buena.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:49 27 sep 2009 (UTC) :Bueno, desde luego que es una buena imagen, pero propondría humildemente que se cambiara el título a "Muerte de Qui-Gon". Si es así tendrá mi voto. 03:22 7 oct 2009 (UTC) :Cierto, apoyo esa idea.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:26 7 oct 2009 (UTC) :Teneis razón, es mejor Muerte de Qui-Gon, ya lo he cambiado 12:44 14 oct 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *Uno de los mejores momentos del Episodio I. *También en mi opición los mejores momentos son los previos a la este, es decir, desde el inicio del duelo de los Jedi con Dath Maul, cuando este aparece hata el duelo con Obi-Wan. Duelo entre hermanos (3) A Favor #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:54 27 sep 2009 (UTC) #Buena, Jeda. Viva Jaina! 23:24 27 sep 2009 (UTC) # 14:16 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *Porque el Universo Expandido también cuenta.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:49 27 sep 2009 (UTC) La Galaxia (2) A Favor #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:54 27 sep 2009 (UTC) # 23:24 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Comentarios Acuerdos de Bastion (2) A Favor #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:54 27 sep 2009 (UTC) #Histórica, excelente. Cuando puedas pon una de los yuuzhan. 23:24 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Comentarios Saqueo de Coruscant (3) A Favor # 14:25 2 oct 2009 (UTC) #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:05 4 oct 2009 (UTC) #''You were deceived'' Bien hecho, los Jedi se lo merecen. 03:22 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Comentarios El Emperador Palpatine lucha con Galen Marek (2) A Favor # 16:52 4 oct 2009 (UTC) #--Precedente 05:06 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *Un momento que cambia las tornas de la situación, siendo además la batalla final de Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza (videojuego) *El momento podrá ser bueno, pero la imagen no. Colores poco claros, no se ven bien los contrincantes, etc.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:05 4 oct 2009 (UTC) *Concuerdo, y creo que hay imágenes que mostrarían mejor el duelo que esta. Te recomiendo que busques en la Wookiee Hirmod, que de seguro la encontrarás. 03:22 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Primera Batalla de Felucia (2) A Favor # 16:52 4 oct 2009 (UTC) #--Skywalker 19:35 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Batalla de Kaliida Shoals (5) A Favor # 16:52 4 oct 2009 (UTC) #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:26 7 oct 2009 (UTC) # 19:22 9 oct 2009 (UTC) #--Lop-Har Kela 00:19 19 oct 2009 (UTC) #--Skywalker 19:14 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Batalla de Endor (3) A Favor #--Lop-Har Kela 01:27 7 oct 2009 (UTC) #En efecto, esta es la mejor imagen. 20:11 20 oct 2009 (UTC) # 11:57 24 oct 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *La importantísima y famosa Batalla de Endor hay tres imágenes iguales, que los administradores decidan cuales se borran y cual se queda--Lop-Har Kela 01:27 7 oct 2009 (UTC) :Claro que la imagen es muy buena, y sin duda una de las mejores batallas de la saga (con el simple hecho de ser de la TO), pero no me atrevería a votar hasta que se haya arreglado ese punto. 03:22 7 oct 2009 (UTC) *Veamos: #Archivo:Espacio de Batalla de Endor.jpg aparece en 4 páginas, una de ellas esta, así que técnicamente serían 3. Pero otra es una galería, así que aparece en 2 artículos reales, siendo 2 artículos importantes, Endor mismo y Estrella de la Muerte II. Resolución de 1,024×432, aunque se ve borrosa. #Archivo:Guerra espacial, sobre Endor.jpg aparece en sólo un artículo, Batalla de Endor. Resolución de 800×600, se ve bien, aunque estrictamente no se ven escenas de batalla, sólo naves Rebeldes. #Archivo:Endor-spacebattle.jpg aparece en sólo un artículo, Alianza para Restaurar la República. Es la versión más reciente, 813×344, aunque se ve borrosa. :En conclusión, yo personalmente creo que la mejor es la segunda opción, aunque... esta me gusta más que cualquiera de las tres, y es más clásica.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:26 7 oct 2009 (UTC) :la 3- hay que borrarla, está borrosa y ya no aparece en ninguna página, en cambio la 1- se ve mejor y está más caompleta y se usa más, la 2- es algo distinta, se concentra en una parte, la estrella de la muerte II, y no se diga la que dice Jedabak w:c:StarWars:File:Endor1.jpg que también está muy bien y es distinta y está en la wiki en inglés. Concluyendo voten por cualquiera (quitando Archivo:Endor-spacebattle.jpg)--Lop-Har Kela 23:07 7 oct 2009 (UTC) *Propongo, independientemente de la imagen que se borre, que se cambie esta imagen por w:c:StarWars:File:Endor1.jpg, que es más completa y abarca mejor la batalla.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:22 9 oct 2009 (UTC) :Listo Jedabak, la imagen que propones de la Wiki en Inglés ya está puesta, los que gusten, ya pueden votar por ella.--Lop-Har Kela 00:47 19 oct 2009 (UTC) Sidious, arquitecto de males (2) A Favor # 02:33 8 oct 2009 (UTC) #--Skywalker 01:05 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Comentarios *Me parece que en las películas hay imágenes mucho mejores de Sidious. Además ya van muchas imágenes de TCW.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:22 9 oct 2009 (UTC) :*Precisamente, perdón por no haberlo especificado, la imagen es buena sin duda, pero desde luego que antes deben colocarse imágenes de Sidious, Emperador o no, pero esta es solo una opción por el estreno de "Children of the Force", donde el mismo Sidious se enfrenta a varios younglings y que hoy se acaba de estrenar. Con respecto a las demás imágenes, ambos sabemos que pasará un buen tiempo para y entre ambas. La imagen está en SW.com. 00:04 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Anakin contra Dooku (3) A Favor # 18:42 24 oct 2009 (UTC) #Me gusta--Lop-Har Kela 00:17 25 oct 2009 (UTC) # 01:00 25 oct 2009 (UTC)